tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Knor's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|bday = Unknown, 12th Century|height = 5'9"|weight = 150lbs|birthp = Denmark|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Blue|armament = Rapier and Two-Handed Sword|likes = Garden Herbs (particularly Rosemary), People who recognize him as a king, Trustworthy individuals, tea spiked with Akvavit|dislikes = William Shakespeare, being deceived, ultimatums, being called 'Good' or 'Evil'.|enemy = William Shakesphere |image = Assassin3.jpg}} Profile History Assassin is Amleth as well as Hamlet (ハムレット), the former being a figure of Scandinavian myth that the later, created by William Shakesphere, was inspired from. He is a character of controversy, mainly spurned through Shakespeare's ambiguous interpretation of him, representing a fluctuating set of ideals that contradict themselves and lead to drawn out bloodbaths and deceit. While his mythical origins are much less known, his fictional successor became an icon of culture for centuries. In his original interpretation, he was much more ruthless and brutal, where much of his signature indecision and humanitarianism was instead that of an ideal Warrior-King, who swam in brothels of Women, terrified his enemies, and killed his father-in-law after discovering his murderous plots. His father, Horvendill, after returning from a war-bound expedition, was brutally killed by his brother Feng, who claimed his brother's wife for his own and took hold of what was modern day Denmark. Amleth, fearing that he would face a similar fate, pretended to be mentally insane, and was subject to various trials in order to verify this fact including an attempted seduction by his sister. After Amleth killed an eavesdropper (proto-Polonious), Feng ultimately discovered that this madness was an illusion and sent the prince to a death in England. Amleth's cunning saved himself once again, however, as he escaped the ship and altered sealed documents to order the deaths of his captives and the hand of the English princess. When he arrived at his homeland, he killed his stepfather with his own sword, and put the rest of his court onto wooden hangings before lighting the palace aflame while they were in a drunken haze. Shakespeare's interpretation changed the nature of his Heroic Spirit, however, giving him a conscience, something he dreads to this day. Instead of killing usurpers and using his cunning to exact brutal vengeance, he now spent hours of each day repenting his actions that caused the death of all of his friends and family, especially Ophelia. Personality This duality of ancient myth and modern reinterpretation is what defined Amleth as a heroic spirit. Hamlet makes no distinction of good or evil, nor does he make any distinction of orderly or chaotic, due to his different interpretations and his hollowness as a fictional character. What little emotions he feels are obsession and frustration, mostly directed towards himself. Most of his meaningful actions are actually made as a means to balance out his tattered personality. He has a trigger in hearing about Shakespeare, who he holds in great contempt in for forcing emotions onto his character that were never meant to be there. Surprisingly, he has a warm side towards those he deems as trustworthy and those who recognize him as a proper King. Wish Amleth's motivations for the Grail surpass those of his master; he desires to wish away his own existence from history, at the very least the play that gained him enough notoriety to become a Heroic Spirit. He might not want to admit it, but another desire of his is to wish Horatio into existence, and live peacefully with him. Abilities Hamlet is one of the lowest ranking servants in the Global Grail War, often outclassed in speed, strength, and even mana. Instead, he thrives on his cunning and outward appearance, being one of the few servants in existence that are able to mask their presence from other servants. Alongside his other abilities, he uses this to pull of intricate executions through careful manipulation, even going as far as to form long-standing friendships before violently ending them. He kills indirectly, preferring to use poison or his Nobel Phantasm to leave his opponents raving on the floor, waiting for them to ask for death before granting it. He also has a very high Luck stat, which allows him to escape unfavorable situations, this skill being amplified by his Phantom Eyes. Skills *'Class Skills' **''Presence Concealment'' (C+) Like other Assassins, Hamlet can conceal his presense visually and magically, however this becomes much less effective when he is preparing a physical attack. However, this does not apply to poisons or indirect killings. *'Personal Skills' **''Mental Pollution'' - (B+) Mostly from his Hamlet persona, Amleth is in constant mental turmoil, although it's more of a controlled storm. Despite an inner grasp on his madness, it makes any attempts at mental attacks or mind reading come out as incoherent screaming. **''Powerless Shell'' - (A) Amleth in his normal state is indistinguishable from a normal mage, although he comes off as pretty deranged. Even strong magical detection barriers and other servants need close concentration in order to even note that he is strange. **''Charisma'' - © Despite having a off-putting personality, Hamlet is actually in a tight control of his outward appearance and emotions, although this is a bit of a tug of war. He's very good at convincing people that he's not really what he actually is. **''Phantom Eyes'' (B) - Famously interacting with the forlorn spirit of his father, Hamlet can use a form of Mystic Eyes that allows him to perceive and interact with the spirits of the recently deceased, outwardly appearing to be speaking to himself. He uses this ability primarily for recognizance; he uses wandering spirits to spot hidden enemies and tell when danger is near. Nobel Phantasms *'Not to Be' (Self) - (A) Hamlet's inner turmoil becomes visible on his exterior, as he struggles between his bloodthirsty Danish/Medieval side and his charismatic humanitarian Renaissance side, flipping his personality into that of pure combat. He loses many of his skills like Presence Concealment, Powerless Shell, and Charisma, but his Stats are flipped; his Strength, Endurance, and Agility become rank A, and his mana and luck go down to rank E. This also constitutes a Class Change from Assassin to Saber. As a consequence of limiting his own mana, this state is strenuous, and drains every mana source available without preparation. He can't use his rapier, either, resorting to his two handed sword. *'Rosemary' Anti-Unit/Anti-Mind - © Hamlet's Rapier. Its noble phantasm doesn't go into effect until after it touches the blood of his enemy. Although less effective on Servants, especially of the magic resistance classes, once wounded the victim will begin to experience a deep depression or violent madness caused by constant flashbacks to moments they regretted in life. This is much less effective, however, on people who have very little regret (like Blondie from Stay Night). Like Diarmuid's Gáe Buidhe, its effects don't wear off until the weapon or the wielder is destroyed. *'Columbine' ? - (?) Hamlet's Two Handed Sword. It starts as a level D/E phantasm at first, but the more Amleth feels he has been injured, spurned, or betrayed by his foe, the higher its rank becomes, even reaching rank A if he is near death and is stripped of all his honor. Theoretically it could go all the way into A+ and EX ranks, however this is extremely circumstantial. While it is normally an anti-unit phantasm, it's higher ranks can reach into the realms of anti-army and anti-fortress phantasms, with no upper limit. Quotes Trivia * Hamlet is nicknamed Hannah by Tanis Faucheux. Category:Servants Category:Assassin Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Fate/Global War